DOCUMENT THE KLAINE
by Mrs. KrazyKlaineGirl
Summary: So here is me, documenting every second Klaine has spent together. EXACTLY LIKE THE SHOW. Not an inch ooc. Go to my other multi-chapter for prompting.
1. Never been kissed

**A/N: I'm starting two multi-chapters' at once. Probably not the smartest idea, but I had to when I heard that the first time Kurt met Blaine's anniversary passed, and I didn't even notice. So here is me, documenting every second Klaine has spent together. EXACTLY LIKE THE SHOW. Not an inch ooc. Go to my other multi-chapter for prompting. Also! Since this is strictly in character, and I do NOT want to go too far off track, between times when we have to leave the warblers to go to commercial or back to McKinley, there will be a line. Mmmkay BAI! **

Kurt started down the stairs; in the direction everyone else was headed. But where were they going?

"Excuse me?" Kurt stopped someone passing him. "H-Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name is Blaine." Blaine said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Uh, Kurt," Kurt said taking the hand offered to him_ "_So what exactly is going on?"

"Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu concert in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

**_"_**So wait the Glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" **_"_**Come on," Blaine said, sizing Kurt's hand. "I know a short cut." Kurt opened his mouth, but before he could object, Blaine was pulling him through the crowd, the opposite way. Soon they came to an empty hallway, and Kurt was mesmerized by the different portraits on the walls. Blaine glanced back and grinned. Soon enough they came to the senior commons where all you could see was a swarm of red and blue blazers.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said, a little nervous about being caught.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid!" Blaine said touching the collar of the leather jacket Kurt was wearing. "You'll fit right in." Blaine said, winking. Music started playing and Blaine dropped his bag on the floor next to Kurt. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Blaine said, turning to a group of people, looking like they were in position for something. Kurt didn't know anybody else, or what to do so he stood quietly where Blaine had left him.

It was only when Blaine started singing, first facing away from Kurt and circling his friend that Kurt realized who he had just been talking to.

The Warblers started lightly dancing, and Blaine now faced Kurt. Kurt had a weird feeling that Blaine was singing to him, which he knew was crazy. He turned and looked at all the other people crowding around them, all of which were bobbing their heads to the music. He then decided to focus on Blaine who was singing Teenage. After the song everybody clapped.

"Latte?" Blaine asked handing Kurt a coffee cup. _"_This is Wes and David." Blaine added motioning to the two people who had tagged along with them.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt said. The other three boys smirked.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes assured him.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of… endearing." David added.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine finished.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked. When all three nodded, he blushed slightly, clearly embarrassed. "Are- Are you guys all gay?" All three chuckled which just made Kurt blush more deeply.

"Uh-Uh no," Blaine said clearly amused. "I mean I am. But, these two have girlfriends."

"It's not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." David explained.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes said. Kurt felt on the verge of tears. He really didn't want to cry in front of strangers, but it's not like he could help it.

"Would-Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked the other two Warblers, who looked back at Kurt before standing up.

"Take it easy Kurt." Wes said before following David away.

"I take it you're having trouble at school…" Blaine tried to start. For some reason Kurt decided to trust him.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." Kurt started, trying his best not to cry, but failing. "And I- I- I- I try to stay strong about it," Kurt sniffled. "But there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell… and nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel." He paused a moment and took a deep breath with Kurt. "I got taunted at my old school and it really- uh- pissed me off. And I even complained about it to the faculty, and you know they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell nobody REALLY cared. It was like, 'Hey if you're gay, your life is just going to be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.'" Blaine sighed. Then half smiled and looked around. "So I left. I came here, simple as that." He looked back at Kurt again. "So you have two options. I mean I would love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition is a little steep at Dalton and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him." They sat in silence for a moment.

"How?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Confront him! Call him out! I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up, I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really, regret."

"Thanks again for coming." Kurt sighed walking up the outside stairs with Blaine.

"Don't worry about it; just let me do the talking." Kurt glanced up to see Karofsky walking towards them.

"There he is," Kurt breathed. Blaine glanced up at him.

"I got your back." Blaine took a deep breath then looked up. "Excuse me," he said to Karofsky.

"Hey, Lady Boys," Karofsky said looking between them. "This your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine tried.

"I got to go to class." Karofsky said trying to push past them.

"Kurt told me what you did," Blaine said. That got his attention.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he said turning back to them again.

"You kissed me." Kurt cut in.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Karofsky said looking around nervously.

"It seems like you might be a little bit confused." Blaine said. "And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to turn with, and you should just know that you're not alone." Blaine said following Karofsky as he descended the stairs, until he stopped and turned back.

"Do not mess with me." Karofsky said pushing Blaine back into the fence. Blaine put his hands up in defeat. Kurt yanked Karofsky off Blaine.

"You have to stop this!" Kurt yelled. Karofsky turned and stormed away, leaving an angry Kurt and a surprised Blaine behind.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." Blaine said. He brushed himself off and looked at Kurt who had sat on the stairs with his head down.

"What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked sitting beside Kurt. Kurt took a shaky breath and looked up, his eyes watering. He managed a semi-smile.

"Because until yesterday I had never been kissed. Or at least one that counted." Blaine frowned and then nudged Kurt standing up.

"Come on," he said motioning for Kurt to stand up. "I'll buy you lunch." Kurt nodded and stood up following Blaine.

**A/N; Just wanted to mention. FAVORITE LINE! **

**"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." **

**I just love that. Okay bye now! **


	2. The Substitute

**A/N; This is so super short. I feel so bad, but there wasn't much Klaine in this episode. *Tear***

**CHAPTER 2; The Substitute**

"I'm just saying that drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago, by an Elvis impersonator; I mean that's a bigger insult to marriage then two gay guys getting hitched." Kurt knew he was kind of rambling, but couldn't stop. He could never stop when he was with Blaine.

"Totally, it's like if marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce." Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, neither one remembering Mercedes for the moment.

"Right- right- right!" Kurt stumbled. Blaine turned back to Mercedes not wanting to be rude.

"What do you think Mercedes?"

"Oh, uh about don't ask, don't tell?" Mercedes asked, clearly having been spacing out the moment before.

"No we're on probate now." Kurt said.

"Alright… Totally for it," Mercedes said with a fake smile.

"Against it," Kurt corrected.

"Sorry. I think I just blanked out there for a second."

"Oh, don't apologize, we should talk about stuff you're interested in too." Mercedes smiled perking up a little.

"Oh! I know! Let's play a game!" They all smiled for a moment, and Kurt continued. "On the count of three name your favorite 2010 vogue cover. Ready? One…. Two…. Three!"

"Maryann Posiote!" Both the boys answered at once.

"Oh, yes!" they said laughing and ignoring Mercedes again.

"Stop it! She's amazing-"

"Amazing-"

Mercedes blanked out again, looking randomly around.

"Mercedes? Mercedes? Mercedes?"

"Huh? Sorry what?" Mercedes said, jumping slightly.

"I was just talking about the Buckeyes. I'm a college football fan. I like sports too you know." Blaine smiled at Mercedes.

"Oh, way to break the stereo type," Kurt said giving Blaine a high-five. Mercedes asked a passing waitress for some tator tots, and she agreed. Mercedes immediately perked up.

"So what are we talking about?" She asked.

"Has anyone read Patty Lapone's new book?" Mercedes faltered slightly. Blaine looked around the room for a moment.

"I'm kidding, of course I have!"

"Oh, you scared me so much!" Kurt laughed, and Mercedes sighed.

**A/N: ALSO I should mention, that this is the first episode that Kurt has Blaine's picture in his locker. *AWWWWWW MOMENT***

**MMMMMMKAY BAI!**


	3. A Very Glee Christmas

The sound of the boom box being set on the table made Kurt look up.

"Hey." Blaine said smiling.

"You scared me." Kurt said, returning his smile.

"Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard," His voice had grown quieter as he approached Kurt.

"What's with the boom box?" Kurt asked looking at it.

"I need you to sing with me, well rehearse with me." Kurt put his pen down, eyebrows raised. "I got a gig singing _Baby its Cold Outside _in the _King's Island Christmas Spectacular!"_

"Ahhh personal favorite, too bad they never let us sing it together." Kurt paused for a moment, before he caught his mistake. "I mean, you know, as two artists."

"Ahhh. So are you going to help me out here?" Blaine asked.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Scarlet Owing."

"Very good then," Blaine said flipping his book shut. He stood up and turned on the song. The opening notes played and he waved to Kurt, for him to start.

Kurt: I really can't stay,

Blaine: But baby it's cold outside,

Kurt: I've got to go away,

Blaine: But baby it's cold outside,

Kurt: This evening has been,

Blaine: Been hoping you'd drop in,

Kurt: So very nice,

Blaine: I'll hold your hands- their just like ice,

Blaine Stepped towards Kurt and barley touched his hands, and Kurt decided it was time to move. He got up walking around the common room.

Kurt: My mother will start to worry,

Blaine: Beautiful what's your hurry?

Kurt: My father will be pacing the floor,

Blaine: Listen to the fire place roar,

Kurt: So really I'd better scurry,

Blaine: Beautiful please don't go,

Blaine made pleading hands in front of him.

Kurt: But maybe just half a drink more,

Blaine: Put some record on while I pour,

Kurt: The neighbors might faint,

Blaine: Baby it's bad out there,

Kurt: Say, what's in this drink?

Blaine: No cabs to be had out there,

Kurt: I wish I knew how,

Blaine: Your eyes are like starlight,

Kurt: to break the spell,

Blaine: I'll take your hat you hair looks swell.

Kurt: I ought to say no, no, no sir,

Blaine: Mind if I move in closer?

Blaine slid right up next to Kurt.

Kurt: At least I'm going to say that I tried,

Blaine: What's the sense in hurting my pride?

Kurt: I really can't stay,

Blaine: Baby don't hold out,

Kurt and Blaine: Oh, but it's cold outside.

"I think you're ready." Kurt said as the song finished.

"Well for the record, you are MUCH better than that girl's going to be."

**A/N Favorite line in show: "Someone special?"**

**"No, but I'm in love with him and he's gay. We call that progress."**

**BEST FRIGGIN LINE EVEA.**

**Well except 'What the hell is a Hufflepuff?'**

**Only Darren Crissers will get it.**

**Okay, so I skipped Furt, because Blaine wasn't even IN that one *tear* and Special education, because I hate the way Kurt's treated in that, to an extent, that I refuse to watch the episode. So here you, are, third episode. To quote an AMAZING person by the name of Chris Colfer, who is my second favorite person in the world (right behind Darren) : 'We call that PROGRESS!'**

**AHHHHHHHHH, How I do love Glee.**


End file.
